Merchandise
PTX-40A Pre-Order Figure This Figure was given away at Gamestop, EBGames (US), and Game (UK) as a pre-order gift for pre-order Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Regular Edition or the Collector Edition. Description Originally intended for use in colonization, Vital Suits eventually evolved into powerful fighting machines which utilize Thermal Energy for power. The PTX-40A is the ultimate VS, equipped with a brainwave-reading super-computer which allows the pilot to control it by thought alone. Easily outclassing all other VS known to man, no hostile stands a chance! Xbox 360 Faceplate This Faceplate was given away at EBGames (US), HMV, and Virgin Stores (UK) as a pre-order gift for pre-ordering Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Regular Edition or the Collector Edition, and was for the original Xbox 360 models only. Hand Warmer The Hand Warmer was given away at Gamestation (UK) as a pre-order gift for pre-ordering Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Regular Edition or the Collector Edition. Laser Cells There are a total of 5 Laser Cells given away as a pre-order gift for pre-ordering Lost Planet: Extreme Condition from various sources. A Best Buy/Amazon one, A Wal-Mart one, One Exclusive to Australia and Two others. Gallery Laser Cell 01.jpg| Limited to 500 Laser Cell 02.jpg| Limited to 5000 Laser Cell 03.jpg| Walmart Exculsive Laser Cell 04.jpg| Laser Cell 05.jpg| Best Buy and Amazon Cell Coolermaster Case This special edition game unit was given away on the Lost Planet Blog around the release of the PC Version of the game. Below is a lost of what the system specs are. * (1) Coolermaster Case, hand painted with Lost Planet Extreme Condition * (1) Intel QX6700 Quad Core Processor 2.66MHz * (1) 2×8800 GTX Video Cards * (1) 2GB (2×1GB DDR2) Corsair XMX2DHX * (1) 680i SLI Motherboard * (1) 120GB SATA HD * (1) DVD readerwriter * (1) X-Fi Xtreme Audio Soundcard * (1) G15 keyboard * (1) G7 Cordless Gaming Mouse * (1) Logitech Quick Cam Ultra 0 * (1) PC Gaming Headset * (1) set of Z5500 Speakers * (1) 24” LCD Monitor * (1) Windows Vista Ultimate Salamander Plush During the run up to the lunch of Lost Planet 2 Capcom made 3 different size Plushes of the Gordiant and were for sale at various events like the SDCC. They were also given away as prizes on Capcom-Unity, Twitch and Twitter. Gordiant Collectable Figurine This Figurine was given away at Gamestop (US), and Game (UK) as a pre-order gift for pre-order Lost Planet 2. Lost Planet 2 Fold Up Frisbee This Frisbee was given out at the Capcom Booth at the Tokyo Game Show in 2009 Toy Notch Figures Toy Notch created a line of Figures based off Lost Planet 2 and Lost Planet 3 characters and Vital Suits. The characters are 4″ (1:18th) PVC Action figure and the VS's varies in size. All figures are fully posable and can sit on both the Evax and Hardballer, the Hardballer is 10” tall, has LED light up functions at canopy control panels, engines and thrusters. Below is a list of current figures. * Lost Planet 2 EX-NEVEC with Plasma Rifle $19.99 * Lost Planet 2 Jungle Pirate with Shotgun $19.99 * Lost Planet 2 Mercenary with Machine Gun and Pistol $19.99 * Lost Planet 2 Vagabundo with with Rocket Launcher $19.99 * Lost Planet 2 Waysider Femme with Sniper Rifle $19.99 * Lost Planet 2 GTF-13M Evax $79.99 * Lost Planet 2 PTX-140 Hardballer $199.99 * Lost Planet 3 Caleb Isenberg with NEVEC Pistol, and Baton. $19.99 * Lost Planet 3 Jim Peyton with Assault Rifle $19.99 Lost Planet 3 Mints Give as a promotional item at Gamescom 2012 by Capcom Europe. Gallery Lost Planet 3 Mints 01.jpg Lost Planet 3 Mints 02.jpg NEVEC Pin This NEVEC Pin was a bonus for Pre-ordering Lost Planet 3 from the official Capcom E-Store E-Capcom.com Gallery Lost Planet 3 NEVEC Pin 001.jpg Lost Planet 3 NEVEC Pin 002.jpg